As the people's living standards are increasingly improved, high-quality speakers are gradually spreading among ordinary families. A multi-channel speaker produces high-quality acoustic effects. The channel level difference (channel level difference, CLD) is an important parameter that reflects the sound field of multi-channel signals. This parameter indicates the energy relationship between two signals in a multi-channel signal within each frequency band. It is widely used in existing multi-channel encoding algorithms, such as strength multi-channel signal, parameter multi-channel signal, and Panning algorithms. The channel level difference uses a scalar quantizer for quantization processing. This scalar quantizer is a 31-dimensional vector codebook CLDs. This vector codebook CLDs=[−50, −45, −40, −35, −30, −25, −22, −19, −16, −13, −10, −8, −6, −4, −2, 0, 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 13, 16, 19, 22, 25, 30, 35, 40, 45, 50]. The dimension of the codebook is five bits. Quantization processing is performed for the channel level difference according to the vector codebook CLDs. Each element in the vector codebook CLDs indicates the quantization level for CLD.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor discovers the following disadvantages in the prior art:
The prior art uses a same method for quantization processing of channel level differences of all types, but does not quantizes the channel level differences according to the characteristics of the channel level differences, leading to poor flexibility in quantizing channel level differences of a multi-channel signal.